When Two Holidays Collide
by celrock
Summary: Bobby Generic tells his friend Jackie, the story of his first Thanksgiving with the rugrats, which was also his first Chanukah, because the two holidays, fell on the same day that year!
1. Prologue

When Two Holidays Collide

Summary: Bobby Generic tells his friend Jackie, the story of his first Thanksgiving with the rugrats, which was also his first Chanukah, because the two holidays, fell on the same day that year!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats and Bobby's World, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack and his Aunty Celeste, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse and his family, is owned by Jesse Barrow.

Chapter 1, Prologue

"Hi everyone welcome to Bobby's World." Said Howie.

"Uh dad, don't you mean Bobby's World and Rugrats?" Bobby asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, during that fan fic story, The Terribelest Two's, we moved to Yucaipa, California, where I took that job at The World of Shirts, and you made friends with your pals, the Rugrats." Explained Howie.

"Yep, and in today's story, I tell everyone, about my first Thanksgiving with the rugrats!" Said Bobby.

"You didn't only celebrate your first Thanksgiving with the rugrats, you also celebrated, your first Chanukah! And your mother is going to love this center piece, I've made to put on the Thanksgiving table at your friend Tommy and Dil's house." Said Howie, as he made an oragomi of some flowers, and arranged them into a small vase on their kitchen table.

"I just have one question." Said Bobby.

"Well make it quick, cuz we need to start the story now." Said Howie.

"What is Chanukah?" Bobby asked.

"Well it's, um, it's, well, Bobby, maybe we should start the story, and find out!" Said Howie.

"We can't start the story yet." Said Bobby.

"And why not?" Howie asked.

"Because you're not a cartoon!" Replied Bobby.

"Oh, right, it might help if I do that." Said Howie, as he disappeared behind a closet door, and his human form transformed into a cartoon, which came sprinting out the same closet door.

"Now can we start the story now?" Asked Howie, now in cartoon form.

"Yes, let's start the story now." Said Bobby with a smile.

And our story, will begin, in the next chapter.


	2. Our Story Begins

Chapter 2, Our Story Begins

Location: Jackie's House, December 24, 2013

The Generic family had returned to their home town for the Christmas holidays, to attend Aunt Ruth's Christmas party, but since they got there a couple of hours early, they decided to pay their old next door neighbors, a visit, which meant Bobby, would get to spend some time with Jackie! They were saddened to find out though, that while Jackie's house was still standing, their old house had been torn down, and a vacant lot stood in its place. No matter, they enjoyed the time they got to spend with their neighbors.

"Well, we made it in record time, Aunt Ruth isn't expecting us for another two hours don't ya know." Said Martha.

"So what are we doing here?" Howie asked.

"Well, I thought Bobby could spend a little bit of time with his old playmate Jackie." Said Martha.

"Really? Thanks mom!" Said Bobby with excitement, as he burst out of the car, and ran up to the front door of Jackie's house, where he rang the doorbell several times.

"Hey! Is anybody home?" Bobby shouted.

"Goodness Bobby, for the love of corn muffins, don't shout. We don't need to scare the whole neighborhood." Said Martha, as she ran up behind Bobby.

Just then, Jackie opened the door.

"Hi Bobby, what a pleasant surprise." Said Jackie.

"Hi Jackie, it's been a long time." Said Bobby.

"I know, I've missed you Bobby." Said Jackie.

"Me too." Replied Bobby.

"Awe, isn't that so G golly cute? Why don't you two go get caught up, while I help Jackie's mom with her Christmas baking." Said Martha, as Jackie and Bobby, ran up the stairs to Jackie's room.

Once they were in Jackie's room, she closed the door, and the two of them, sat down in the middle of the floor, getting caught up on their lives.

"So Bobby, what have you been up to since you moved away?" Jackie asked.

"Lots of stuff. I thought I was going to be bored when I moved away, but I was wrong! I made a whole bunch of new friends!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"Really? And what have you done with these new friends of yours?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I went on a camping trip with my uncle Ted and Tommy's grandpa Lou, my new babysitter Taffy, told us the story of Sleeping Kimi, and I got my very first library card! I also recently found out, that next summer, I'm gonna get to go to Washington D.C. with my new friends, to see Taffy head off on tour!" Explained Bobby.

"That's nice, anything else?" Jackie asked.

"Well, Tommy and Chuckie helped me to be a better roommate, now that I share a room with Derek, and my dog Roger, is now a daddy, with Fifi's second litter of puppies, which will be due come spring time!" Said Bobby, as he twirled a strand of his black hair around in his fingers.

"I also cured Angelica of her Amnesia, and learned about a new super hero, who's just as good as Captain Squash, named Reptar!" Said Bobby excitedly.

"That's all real nice Bobby, but who are these, people? You know, Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes, they're my new friends. Chuckie is three, he has long red hair and glasses, Tommy is two-years-old, he's got dark purple hair, and has a love for adventure! Then there's Phil and Lil, the brown headed two-year-old twins who like worms, Kimi, Chuckie's two-year-old sister, who's a lot like Tommy, there's Tommy's one-year-old brother Dil, who drools a lot, but loves going on our adventures with us, and finds Goober the goafer and aliens fascinating, then there's our one and a half-year-old friend Zack, who has an aunt who's blind, our two-year-old friend Jesse, who's always bouncing up and down with excitement and getting into trouble, I believe he calls it, ADHD, oh yes, there's my new next door neighbor, four-year-old Susie, who's daddy makes the Dummi Bears, her mommy's a doctor, and they're going to celebrate Qwanza with their great Aunt T! And let's not forget Taffy, our babysitter who plays music on her guitar, and our fourteen-year-old friend Peter, who's a king!" Explained Bobby.

"You have a friend who's a king? Get real Bobby, our country is ruled by a President, not a King." Explained Jackie.

"I know, but Peter is king of the Confederacy! That's in Richmond, Virginia!" Explained Bobby.

"Oh yeah, and then there's my not so good friend and Tommy and Dil's cousin, Angelica. She's kind of like my brother, in the form of a four-year-old female." Explained Bobby.

"Let me guess, she calls you a dweeb?" Jackie asked.

"No, worse, she calls me and my new friends, dumb babies, and I especially don't like it cuz I'm five-years-old, older than her or my new friends." Replied Bobby.

"So come on Bobby, don't you have any really good stories to tell me?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I could tell you the story of my Thanksgiving." Said Bobby.

"You don't need to tell me that story, I've already heard that one. You and your family went off on a trip in the van of the future to visit your grandmother, only your aunt Ruth fell asleep with the lights on, causing the batteries to die, so you celebrated with Indians, and ate fish at their Thanksgiving feast." Explained Jackie.

"True, I have told you that story, but you're thinking about last Thanksgiving, the last Thanksgiving I had, while I was still your next door neighbor, before my daddy got his new job, working for the World of Shirts. This, is the story, of this year's Thanksgiving, and the year, when two holidays, collided!" Explained Bobby, as he stood up, to tell his story.

"Two holidays collided?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"I didn't think it was possible either, but it is, and those two holidays, were Thanksgiving, and a new holiday I had never heard of before, called Chanukah!" Said Bobby.

"Ok Bobby, amaze me with your story." Said Jackie, as she changed positions on the carpet, to get more comfortable.

"Ok then, I shall tell you the story, of the day, when two holidays, collided" Said Bobby, as he cleared his throat, and began.

Bobby POV

Location: Yucaipa, California, November 28, 2013

My story begins, on the day before Thanksgiving. My mommy and I were at the Java Lava, it's a coffee house owned by my friends, Chuckie and Kimi's mommy and daddy. I was sitting over to the side, at a table, when I overheard the grown ups talking.

"This is so exciting! Tomorrow, we'll be celebrating the first annual Turkey Day Extravaganza at The Java Lava!" Said Chaz excitedly.

"Thanksgiving sounds like such an exciting holiday! I've never celebrated anything like it!" Said Kira.

That's when I got up my courage, to go up and ask why Kira, had never celebrated Thanksgiving before. So I marched up to where the grown ups were talking, and asked my burning question.

"Excuse me, but isn't Kira a grown up? Why hasn't she celebrated Thanksgiving before?" I asked.

"Oh, well you see Bobby, Kira and her daughter just moved here from Paris don't ya know, and Thanksgiving, is an American holiday!" Explained my mommy.

"What's Paris?" I asked.

"It's a beautiful country, that's where the Eiffle Tower is, and where Kimi and I use to live!" Explained Kira.

"Oh wow neat!" I said excitedly.

"This is so exciting! And, you and Kimi can also join us for Chanukah tomorrow as well! As tomorrow, will also be the first day of Chanukah, when my mom and dad, will be coming for the lighting of the first candle in the menorah!" Said Didi.

"Chanukah?" I asked, confused.

"That's a Jewish holiday Bobby, some people call it, the Festival of Lights don't ya know." Explained my mommy, as she helped the adults wipe down the tables in the coffee shop.

"_Wow! The Festival of Lights!_" I thought to myself, as I imagined all of the lights coming off of the ceiling, dancing around, and singing musical numbers!

Then, I just had to go and tell all of my friends about what I just found out from the grown ups, so I headed over to the play area in the corner of the coffee shop, where I found Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack and Dil, all playing with blocks.

"Hey guys! Guess what! Guess what!" I shouted, as I ran over to the playpen.

"What?" All of the rugrats said in unison.

"Tomorrow, we're celebrating Thanksgiving, and Harmonica!" I shouted excitedly.

"Uh, Bobby, I think you mean Chanukah." Said Chuckie.

"Oh, right. My mommy says it's the festival of lights!" I said.

"Remember lastest year guys? When we had to free Mister Turkey?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, um, that was at Thanksgiving, oh, but I just hope things go ok tomorrow." Said Chuckie.

"What do you mean Chuckie?" I asked.

"Well, last year, we had to save Tommy's grandpa Boris from the Meany of Chanukah, I just hope, well, I just hope, the two holidays aren't happening tomorrow, cuz the meany's gonna come back, and ruin Thanksgiving." Said Chuckie.

"No worries Chuckie, don't you remember? We put the meany of Chanukah down for a nappy, and, he turndid nice! It was a mirable!" Said Tommy.

"A mirable?" I said out loud, a bit confused.

That's when my brother walked by, and corrected me.

"It's miracle Dweeb. Tomorrow, your little friends, Sticky Fingers and his baby brother, will be celebrating the miracle of Chanukah." Said Derek.

"Thanks, but don't call me Dweeb, and please, don't ever call my friend Sticky Fingers! That's just as mean as when Angelica calls us dumb babies." I demanded.

"You guys should be dumb babies, you're not very smart, if you can't talk right." Said Derek.

"We are too smart, and Tommy here fought the meany of Chanukah lastest year, by putting him down for a nap!" I explained.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what shrimp, tomorrow the meany of Chanukah is going to awaken from his long slumber, and come back, and ruin Thanksgiving for everyone! By the end of tomorrow night, the world will be in total darkness, and you and your friends will hate each other." Said Derek.

The rugrats and I gasp.

"Nah, don't listen to your brother Bobby, he sounds like an olderer version of Angelica to me, and if there's one thing I've learned since I met Angelica a few days after Chuckie's third Birthday, when Tommy was still battling The Gray Plague, is that Angelica, never tells the truth!" Explained Zack.

"So, you're saying my brother is lying?" I asked.

"No no, we're not saying that." Replied Jesse.

"Uh, I think we are Jesse." Said Phil.

"No we're not Phillip." Argued Lil.

"Yes we are Lillian." Argued Phil.

"No we're not, Phillip." Argued Lil.

Luckily, their arguing was stopped by the grown ups, who came along to scoop us up, and take us all home.

"Let's go kids, it's time to get ready for tomorrow's big celebrations." Said Didi, as she scooped up Tommy and Dil from the playpen.

"Come on you pups." Said Betty, as she scooped up Phil and Lil.

Aunty Celeste scooped up Zack, Laura scooped up Jesse, and I ran to my mommy and Derek, who stuck his tongue out at me.

"Come on kids, we've gotta get home so I can make my g golly corn pudding for tomorrow's big dinner don't ya know." Said my mommy, as we left the Java Lava, and got in the car, to head for home.

Later that night, mommy was tucking me into bed, when I told her my story that Derek had told me, that the meany of Chanukah was going to come tomorrow, and ruin Thanksgiving.

"Oh come on Bobby, you've got such a g golly wild imagination don't ya know. There's no meany of Chanukah. You're gonna have a g golly good time tomorrow, but right now, you need to get to sleep, the sooner you get to sleep, the sooner you can wake up, and watch the parade on TV! I hear Captain Squash is going to be in the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade this year." Said my mommy, as she tucked me into bed.

"Captain Squash is going to be there?" I said excitedly, as I let out a huge yawn.

"Yep, now goodnight Bobby." Said my mommy, as she blew me a kiss, shut off the lights, and closed the door.

I closed my eyes, and went to sleep, where I had quite the nightmare. There I was, in Tommy and Dil's backyard. There was a live turkey, which we were trying to free from the yard.

"Come on guys, help me get Mister Turkey, out of the yard." Said Tommy, as he ran towards the loose board in the fence.

"I think mister Turkey's too big to fit through that." Said Chuckie.

"Afraid Chuckie's right." I said.

"You got any ideas Bobby?" Tommy asked me with a smile, eager to hear my idea, but before I could say anything, black clouds covered the sky, followed by a bult of thunder and lightning. Then, out of nowhere, appeared this huge red creature, with yellow teeth, and a large purple tongue.

"Ha ha ha ha! I, am the Meany of Chanukah, and I'll get rid of that turkey all right, and all of you! Because I! Hate! Thanksgiving!" Boomed the Meany monster, as he continued to laugh, and shoot fire balls in our direction.

Zack, Jesse, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil and I, all ran around the backyard, but it was no use, the fire balls kept coming towards us, burning us alive.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, as I woke up in bed, screaming in fear.

Luckily, mommies are good at a time like this, a time when nightmares, make it impossible to sleep at night.

"Awe Bobby, calm down sweetheart, you were having a bad dream." Said my mommy, as she came in and gave me a hug, helping me to calm down.

"A bad dream?" I asked, trembling.

"Yes sweetie, now, you go back to sleep, soon it will be Thanksgiving morning don't ya know." Replied my mommy, as she tucked me back into bed. That's when my brother woke up from across the room, and only made things worse, or worser, in the language of my good friend Tommy.

"I'd say your prayers Bobby, the Meany of Chanukah is on his way here, and by tonight, your friend Tommy, will be nothing but a glob of sticky goo on the carpet!" Said Derek.

"Awe Derek, now don't scare your brother now." Said my mommy, who overheard this from outside the door. She came back in, and tried to comfort me once more.

"Now Bobby, all you need to know, is that Thanksgiving and Chanukah, are two very exciting holidays, that we're going to celebrate with all of our new neighbors and friends!" Said my mommy, as she turned back out the light, and closed the door behind her.

I wasn't sure who to believe at this point, but I only hoped, that my mommy would be the correct one in the end, as I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, in hopes that the next day would come quickly, and the answers to my questions, would finally, be revealed.

End of Bobby POV

And this, ends chapter 2. So, what will happen on Thanksgiving day, and the first day of Chanukah? We'll find out, in the next chapter, as Bobby's story, continues!

Author's Note: Noticed in that chapter, how references to some Bobby's World and Rugrats episodes, were made? If you can guess the names of the episodes that were referenced of both shows in your review, you get bonus points! Good luck!


	3. A Thanksgiving Day Gone Bad

Chapter 3, A Thanksgiving Day Gone Bad

Bobby POV

Location: Yucaipa, California, November 29, 2013

The next morning finally came. I burst out of bed with excitement, as I ran downstairs and ate my bowl of Captain Squash cerial for breakfast. My lovely breakfast however, was interrupted, by a scream from the living room.

"Get in here Dweeb, the parade's about to start." Shouted my brother Derek.

"Ok, I'm coming." I sighed.

"Hurry! Before I change the channel!" Derek griped.

"I can only run so fast, I'm only five." I protested, as I ran into the living room, and took a seat on the couch, where I watched the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

The first hero to come in the parade was Reptar.

_I'm just a dinosaur,_

_I don't know what I'm for,_

_I love to stomp and roar?_

_Hey! I'm just a dinosaur!_

Sang the giant Reptar, as it marched through the parade.

"And that was Reptar, performing one of his numbers from the very well known Reptar on Ice show." Explained a female parade narrator.

"This big, green, mean dinosaur is adored by kids and toddlers all around the world, featuring 12,380 performances of his Reptar on Ice show, seen nation wide, at several locations all over, including the Pepsi Arina, and Rockafella Center." Explained a male parade narrator.

"And Reptar has starred in several feature length films, like Reptar vs. The Mole People, Reptar vs. The Aliens, and Reptar vs. The Giant Cochroaches." Explained the female parade narrator.

Then, after Reptar passed by on the screen, came the balloon of Robosnails.

"And here comes Robosnails, Reptar's partner in crime, introduced at the famous EuroReptar Land in Paris." Explained the female parade narrator.

"I hear EuroReptar Land was suppose to be taken over by Coco Labooche, until she was overthrown, after attempting to kidnap six young children!" Explained the male parade narrator.

"_Hmmm, I hope those six young toddlers got back with their mommies and daddies._" I thought to myself, as Robosnails passed by on the TV, and the narrators, blabbed on about the specifications about the balloon.

I couldn't wait for Captain Squash to appear. But looks like I had to wait a little bit longer, as the next character to appear, was Goober.

"You make me smile, Can I have a hug?" Asked the guy in the giant Goober costume, as he passed by on the TV screen.

"And that's Goober the Goafer, saying his catch phrase, adored by young toddlers, between the ages of one and five-years-old." Explained the female parade narrator.

"Not only does this goafer love hugs, but it is said he will be starring in his first feature length film, coming to theaters everywhere next summer, called, The Goober Movie." Said the male parade narrator.

"That's nice, but where's Captain Squash!" I shouted.

"Be patient Dweeb, he's coming." Snapped Derek.

I hate it when my brother snaps at me, so I just gritted my teeth, in hopes that Captain Squash would show up soon. Then, he showed up! The huge balloon of Captain Squash!

"And here's the premier of the new Captain Squash balloon, in our seventy-first edition of this Gracy's Thanksgiving Day parade." Said the female parade narrator.

"This Captain Squash balloon is made out of 2,000 yards, that's equal to 1.14 miles, or 6,000 feet of nylon fabric, it is 20 feet long and 12 feet wide, and requires 16,780 cubic feet of hulium!" Explained the male parade narrator.

"Uninflated, this balloon weighs 450 pounds, it is 40 feet high fully inflated, and, it takes 30 people to guide our kids favorite super hero, Captain Squash, through this year's beautiful parade." Explained the female parade narrator.

"Wow!" I said, amazed that a Captain Squash balloon could be that big!

"And that's nothing compared to the little ones I got at a Captain Squash Birthday party I attended earlier this year." I added.

"Of course not Dweeb, this was designed for the parade." Said Derek.

But before I could say anything back, my mommy switched off the TV.

"Come on kids, Kelly and the twins are in the car, and my corn pudding is ready to go. We need to head over to the Java Lava, to help Chaz and Kira get all set up for Turkey Day Extravaganza." Said my mommy.

Derek and I groaned, as we put on our coats, and ran out to the car, where my dad was in the driver's seat, waiting impatiently, for us to hurry up. We got into the car, and headed off to the Java Lava, where I found all of my good friends, seated around a small toddler table, wearing feathered headbands up top their heads.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, approaching the table.

"We're playing natie Americans!" Replied Tommy.

"Oh, you mean Indians!" I said.

"Oh, I didn't know they were called Indians, cool!" Kimi replied excitedly.

"Nope, Tommy's right, they're called natie Americans." Said Zack.

"Well, ok then." Said Kimi.

"Oooh! Prettyful!" Said Dil, pulling at Tommy's headband.

"Let go Dilly." Said Tommy.

"So, what are we eating?" I asked.

"Well, we've gots Reptar cerial, Captain Squash cerial, stuff, and Phil and Lil are making turkeys!" Said Tommy.

"And I've got a mud pie, with extra wormies on top too." Said Phil.

"Eeewww, I'll stick to Reptar cerial, thanks." Said Jesse with a disgusted look on his face.

But before I could take my first bite of Captain Squash cerial, after placing the feathered headband on my head, handed to me by my good friend Tommy, a cry came from behind the counter at the Java Lava.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." Said Tommy, as he got up from his spot at the toddler table, the rest of us, following him back to the kitchen where all of the grown ups were.

"Now that the element has died in our oven here at the Java Lava, we'll never get this turk duck en cooked." Said Chaz, as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"And I thought it would make a nice food for Kimi and mine's first Thanksgiving feast in America too." Added Kira.

"What is a turk duck en anyway?" My daddy asked.

"It's a turkey, with a duck inside, and a chicken inside of that. Chaz and I thought it would be a nice array of meats for everybody to have at the Thanksgiving feast this year, but with our oven broken, I don't see how we're going to cook it." Said Kira.

"No worries, we've still got corn pudding." Said my mommy.

"And I made the potato pancakes, in honor of it being the first day of Chanukah." Said Didi.

"What are we going to do about a turkey then?" Howard Deville asked.

"Is Lou off winning another one in one of those card playing contests again?" Charlotte asked sarcastically.

"Oh now don't you remember? Pop and Lulu are away this Thanksgiving on a cruise, celebrating their one year wedding anniversary, but I'm sure if we hurry, we can head back to our house, and cook the turk duck en there." Said Didi with a smile.

"Yay! We can watch the football game!" Said Stu with excitement.

"I don't know Stu, last year, that didn't exactly work out so well, and besides, the sattlelight place is closed, it's a bit too late to be renting dishes." Said Drew.

"No worries, thanks to my brother Ted, who told me about the Pay-Per-View Sports channel, we can just order the game when we get back, and watch it that way." Said my daddy.

"Oh, that reminds me! I'd better text uncle Ted and let him know our feast has changed locations!" Said my mommy.

"Wow! Uncle Ted is coming up for Thanksgiving? Yay!" I said excitedly.

"Yep, provided that snow storm that's headed his direction misses his area." Replied my mommy.

I surely hoped it would, as I'd surely love to see my uncle Ted today, along with my friends, my family, and all of my friends mommies and daddies. No matter, our mommies and daddies gathered up all of the food, put us in the cars, and we were off, to Tommy and Dil's house, where we stayed, for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, while the grown ups remembered all of the real food for the Thanksgiving feast, we natie Americans, forgotted to pack up our pretend dinner.

When we realized what had happened after getting back to Tommy and Dil's house, that's when I told my friends about the dinner I had with real Indians, AKA Native Americans the previous Thanksgiving, and how we ate fish.

"Then if fish is what we need, let's go get some." Said Tommy, opening the lock on his playpen with his screwdriver, and leading us to the hall closet, where we stood on top of one another's shoulders, where Tommy got down a box of paper fish with magnets on them.

"That's nice Tommy, but, how do we catch the fish?" Zack asked.

"Look!" I said, pointing to a stack of fishing polls with magnets, that sat on the same shelf as the box where the paper fish were. I got down enough fishing polls for all of us, and we headed back into the living room, where we all went fishing.

"What are you dumb babies doing?" Angelica asked, who came over at that moment, to admire our pretending fishing trip.

"We're going fishing. Bobby tells us Natie Americans eat fish for Thanksgiving." Replied Tommy.

"Oh, I see." Said Angelica, who was not in the least bit interested in coming to our dinner, as she skipped off to go elsewhere, probably to play with her Cynthia doll, but at that moment, my brother came back into the room.

"So little babies, still scared about the meany of Chanukah coming later on today?" Derek asked, in an evil kind of way.

"You know mommy said there's no such thing as that." I replied.

"Oh yes there is." Replied Derek.

"Derek's right you dumb babies, there is a meany of Chanukah, and he's gonna come and destroy Thanksgiving. Notice how it already broked Chuckie and Kimi's mommy and daddy's kitchen at their dumb old coffee shop?" Angelica asked.

"No, that's not true Angelica, it just, happened." Replied Tommy.

"Tommy's right Angelica, it just, happened." Said Zack.

"I don't know guys, my mommy and daddy did seem pretty upset." Said Chuckie.

"Then we've gots to help him." Said Jesse.

"But how are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"Well, notice how happy everybody was at the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade on TV this morning?" Angelica asked.

"Oh yeah! I saw Reptar!" Said Phil.

"And Robosnails!" Added Lil.

"Goober! Goober!" Said Dil.

"And I saw the bestest hero of them all, Captain Squash!" I said excitedly.

"Exactly! If you put on a happy Thanksgiving day parade, the meany will be mad cuz you're having so much fun, that he won't wanna ruin it, cuz those heros you guys love so much will only stop him." Explained Angelica.

"And besides, after what you dumb babies did to my parade last year, it's the least you can do, by putting on your own parade this year, but only if you let me help you with it." Sauffed Angelica.

"No Angelica, you didn't keep your promise last year when your parade got ruined, and almost gotted Mister Turkey eaten." Said Tommy.

"I don't know much about that, but if Tommy doesn't want you helping with our parade, and this is his house, then you can just, leave us alone." I said.

"Fine! Go ahead and try to build a parade without me, but you babies wohn't get far, cuz you think worms is food." Said Angelica.

"I'm not a baby, I'm five-years-old, and the only ones of us who thinks worms is food is Phil and Lil." I protested.

Angelica grumbled and stomped away, and that's when we headed out to the backyard, and got started on making our parade. Unfortunately though, that's when the trouble started.

"I want Reptar to lead us in the parade." Said Phil.

"No, Robosnails should start off the parade." Argued Lil.

"No, Reptar!" Argued Phil.

"No, Robosnails!" Argued Lil.

While Phil and Lil argued about Reptar and Robosnails, Kimi intervened and said that Super Thing should lead off the parade. Zack then said that maybe Captain Squash should lead off the parade, since it was his firstest time in one this year on the TV. I personally liked that compliment, and agreed with him. Of course, Dil and Chuckie chimed in, wanting Goober to be in the parade, but Tommy wasn't going to have Goober be in his parade. Jesse grew tired of the fighting, and started throwing toys all over the yard, causing quite a commotion of a tantrum. Tommy and I tried to stop the constant fighting, but it was no use, nobody was paying attention to us. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, when Jesse threw a hand full of blocks at Tommy's head, causing him to break down and start crying in pain, the other toddlers, following right behind him.

I almost started to cry myself, but since I'm so much older than the bunch of my friends, I decided that maybe it was time, for me to head inside, and seak some help from the grown ups. But when the grown ups are off in their own world, it's not all that useful. The first people I approached, was our daddies.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can you help us?" I shouted.

"Bobby, can't you see that Stu, Drew and I, are all watching a very important football game, which, I paid 30 dollars for us to watch this afternoon on the Pay-Per-View Sports Channel." Replied my daddy, annoyed that I interrupted him.

"But daddy, I could really use your help!" I shouted.

"Bobby! Quiet! It's gonna have to wait until later!" Shouted my daddy.

It's not fair. Whenever my daddy's involved in a football game, that's all he cares about. So I headed back outside, where the crying continued, giving us all a headache. That's when I finally gave in, and started screaming at the top of my lungs, unsure what to do at this point. One thing is for sure, I did get my mommy's attention, as she came out into the backyard at that moment.

"For crying in the mud kids, what's going on out here?" My mommy asked.

"Well, we were trying to put together our own parade, but we couldn't decide who should be first in the parade, and then everybody started getting all upset and fussy over everything." I explained, in a fast tone of voice, hoping I covered everything.

"Now now Bobby, calm down, and that goes for the rest of you kids too. You know what? I think you kids need to take a break from this parade, and come inside." Said my mommy.

"But, our parade." I cried.

"You know Bobby, sometimes, if you take a break from what's got your shorts all tied up in a knot, and come back to it later, you can look at the situation with a new perspective, and approach the situation a bit more calmly. Now come on, I believe your mommies want you all to go down for a nap." Said my mommy, as she led us all into the house.

But just as we got inside the house, if our fighting wasn't enough to ruin the day, the lights all went out.

"AAAHHH!" I heard a chorus of our daddies, scream from the living room. I, along with my friends and our mommies, all went to see what was going on, or, what we could see with the light coming in from the windows, since all of the lights were out.

"What's going on in here?" Didi asked.

"Well, ask Stu, he's the one who blew a fuse, thanks to another one of his stupid inventions!" Snapped Drew.

"Uh, I guess my new electric menorah, which I was trying to get all set up before your parents got here Didi, blew a fuse when I plugged it in." Said Stu.

"I'll tell you what blew a fuse. All that electricity you guys were using. The TV to watch your game, the oven to cook Kira's turk duck en, and Stu's latest invention, just, did us all in." Said Betty.

"What are we gonna do now?" Howard Deville asked.

"I just wanted my wife and daughter's first Thanksgiving to be special." Chaz cried, sniffling into Kira's shoulder.

"Oh, but it is sweetheart. I've been watching Kimi play with her friends, and, other than everybody getting cranky a few minutes ago, I'm pleased that my daughter is having such a good time!" Said Kira excitedly.

"Don't worry Chaz, my daddy can fix anything." I said, walking over to Chaz, hoping to comfort him.

"Really?" Chaz asked.

"Yep, he fixed a garbage disposer, and a light switch in the bathroom!" I explained.

"Oh yeah, it only took him three days to fix that g golly garbage disposer, ruining my kitchen in the process." Said my mommy.

"Ah, I'm sure I can fix it, where is the circuit breaker anyway?" My daddy asked.

"Follow me everyone." Said Stu, as he, my daddy, and all of the other daddies, headed down to the basement.

Then, I realized what must have happened.

"My brother and Angelica were right Tommy, the meany of Chanukah is here." I said.

Tommy turned to me, his face looking the angriest I had ever seen it.

"There is no meany of Chanukah! And I wish you'd stop talking about it!" Tommy snapped.

"What? What did I say?" I asked, disappointed that I made Tommy mad at me.

"Just, leave me alone!" Snapped Tommy, turning his back on me.

Now I wanted to cry. I mean, there we were, none of us getting along, the lights had all gone out, leaving us in total darkness, and my newest best friend since I moved away, was mad at me, all because I sided with Angelica and Derek.

"Come on kids, it's time for your nap." Said Didi, as she scooped up Tommy and Dil, while my mommy led me by the hand to take me upstairs to Tommy and Dil's room, once everyone had found flashlights, to help us see our way up the stairs, with Aunty Celeste bringing Zack, Laura bringing Jesse, Betty bringing Phil and Lil, and Kira bringing Kimi and Chuckie up to Tommy and Dil's room.

"Why do I have to take a nap?" I asked.

"Because you're five-years-old and need your rest Bobby." Replied Didi.

"Derek, like, help me get these toddlers down for a nap." Said Kelly, who was standing at the top of the stairs, holding a pile of pillows and sleeping bags.

"Fine!" Griped Derek.

A few minutes later, Derek was watching all of us go to the bathroom, while my mommy, Didi and Celeste changed my twin little brothers, Zack and Dil's diapers.

"Hey! I can go to the bathroom on my own." I protested.

"Maybe you can, but Sticky Fingers and his loser friends, are just barely potty trained, they don't know the difference between the potty and the floor." Replied Derek.

"They do too know how to use the potty, and Chuckie here has been potty trained for a whole year, right Chuckie?" I asked.

Chuckie nodded.

A few minutes later, we were all tucked into our sleeping bags on the floor of Tommy and Dil's room, Tommy, was over in his toddler bed, while Dil was in his crib.

"Goodnight dweebs, enjoy your last sleep, before you all turn into sticky globs of goo." Said Derek, as he closed the door, leaving us alone to take our nap.

My brother makes me so angry, but I decided to not say anything, as I didn't want to start another argument. My friends had all fallen asleep, and soon, I was asleep too.

Unfortunately, while I was asleep, I had another nightmare, this time, the Meany came back, talking to me alone, in the middle of an empty field.

"Well, where am I?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're in Tommy and Dil's backyard, only now it's absolutely nothing, because I destroyed his house!" Said the Meany with a giggle.

I trimbled in fear.

"Oh? Scared are we?" The Meany sauffed.

"Uh, yeah, where are my friends?" I asked.

"What friends? Those babies you tried to build a parade with? Those aren't your friends, they're just neighbors, who don't know the difference between what's real and what's pretend." Replied the Meany.

"But Tommy says you don't exist." I replied.

"Ah, but he's wrong, I do exist, and because he didn't believe me, I destroyed him." Said the Meany.

"Well, maybe he is right, maybe you don't exist." I said.

"Want me to destroy you too?" Asked the Meany.

"No! Don't!" I shouted.

But it was too late, the Meany poured a green slimy liquid over my head, and the next thing I knew, I awoke in total darkness, to the sound of loud pounding beneath me. Then, it hit me, I had been napping in Tommy and Dil's room, and somebody, was at the front door downstairs.

"_Who could it be?_" I thought to myself, as I turned to the others, who were still sleeping.

I picked up the flashlight that my mommy had left in the room, turned it on, and made my way through the hallway to see what was going on.

End of Bobby POV

And this, ends chapter 3. So, what was going on? Who was at the door downstairs? And will the fuse ever get fixed? We'll find out, in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Ok, the specifications of the Captain Squash balloon in the Gracy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, were the exact same specifications as a real balloon that was in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, and here's a huge hint. That real balloon, featured characters, that are in our story! Bonus points to whoever can guess what balloon I'm talking about in your review!


	4. The Chanukah & Thanksgiving Celebration

Chapter 4, The Chanukah and Thanksgiving Celebration

Bobby POV

As I approached the top of the stairs, I heard some tiny feet come up behind me. I turned around, to find Zack, Jesse, and the rest of the gang, had awakened from their nap, curious to see what was going on.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanna see what's going on too." Jesse replied.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Zack said excitedly.

"Ok, follow me." I said excitedly, as I ran down the stairs, my other friends, following behind me. When we got to the bottom, we were met by Tommy and Dil's mommy, opening the door, to find two older people standing there.

"Mom, dad, you made it!" Didi said excitedly.

"Oh, I see you've decided to celebrate Chanukah the traditional way, with only the light of the menorah." Said grandpa Boris.

"Actually, Stu blew a fuse, and they still haven't fixed it, even three hours later." Replied Didi, as she led her mom and dad into the living room, with the light of a candle.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That's grandpa Boris and grandma Minca!" Replied Dil.

"Oh, I see." I replied.

We got into the living room, where our mommies had congregated, and Tommy's grandma and grandpa, were setting up a set of candles.

"Look guys, I believe they call that a menow!" Said Zack.

"It's called a menorah cotton head." Griped Angelica, who came up behind us.

"A menorah?" I asked, confirming I heard Angelica correctly.

"That's right you little babies." Angelica replied.

I was curious about this, menorah, so I went to see what was going on. To my surprise, Tommy grabbed my hand, and followed me over to where his grandpa was setting stuff up.

"Ah kinderlots, what brings you here?" Tommy's grandpa asked.

"Hi, my name is Bobby Generic." I said, introducing myself.

"So, you're curious about the menorah. It's a very important part of Chanukah." Explained grandpa Boris.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, the short version of the story is, the candles in the menorah burned for eight days, when there was only enough oil to burn in the menorah, for one night." Explained grandpa Boris.

"So are we gonna light the whole menorah?" I asked.

"Oh no, today is only the first day of this special holiday, so we only light the first candle, better known, as the Shammus. It's the tallest candle in the menorah, higher than the others, and we go from right, to left, the same direction we read the Torah." Explained grandpa Boris.

I was quite surprised to learn that Tommy's grandpa read books backwards, but maybe he was no ordinary grandpa. At that moment, Tommy had picked up the Shammus.

"You wanna check out the Shammus? Here!" Said grandpa Boris, as he let Tommy admire the shammus, his face lit up with curiosity over the candle, as he explored it.

"Now, give it back to me, it's time to light the Shammus. Ready everybody?" Grandpa Boris asked.

I turned around to see that our mommies were all in the room, and our daddies had all come up from the basement, along with my brothers and sisters, and all of my little friends.

"We might as well light the first candle, the fuse isn't going to get fixed anytime soon, thanks to another one of my brother's stupid inventions." Said Drew sarcastically.

"Hey, I tried to fix it, but it looks like the fuse is going to need to be replaced, and none of the hardware stores are going to be open until midnight, when the biggest shopping day of the year starts." Said my daddy.

"Ok everybody, Tommy and Bobby, stand back, you don't want to get burned by the candles." Said grandpa Boris, as I grabbed Tommy's hand, and we went and sat back down with our friends, not making a peap.

No sooner did Tommy's grandpa light that first candle, when another knock was heard at the door.

"Who could that be?" Tommy's grandma asked.

"I don't know." Didi replied, as she went and answered the door.

When she answered the door, three voices came from the door I instantly recognized.

"Hi minis!" Said Taffy excitedly, as she entered the living room.

"Hey there!" Said Peter, as he followed Taffy into the room.

"Hey there Bob-o, guess what time it is." Said uncle Ted.

"Time for nugies!" I said excitedly, as I ran to him, and he gave me what he called, his Thanksgiving day nugies.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Uncle Ted asked.

"That, would be my falt." Stu replied.

"Yeah, the fuse broke." My daddy replied.

"Oh, no worries, I luckily thought to bring some extra fuses in my luggage with me." Said uncle Ted.

"Oh for crying out loud, don't tell me you also snuck chili cheese corndogs on to the plane too." Said my mom.

"Nope, sorry sis, they took my food at security, and nearly had to give me a pat down. Then, I was grounded for three hours as a result of a snow storm, which never hit, so we finally took off, after I consumed nearly ten trout on a stick, which, I must say, the airport offers a nice array of them at a nearby seafood market near my gate." Explained my uncle Ted.

"Well Ted, I see we interrupted something here, but once this is finished, I'd be glad to help you fix that fuse." Said Peter.

"Good, I could use all the help I can get." Replied my uncle.

"So, what did we miss?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, dad just lit the first candle on the menorah as you three showed up." Didi replied with a smile.

So Peter, Taffy, and my uncle Ted, all took seats on the couch, and Tommy's grandpa, continued the Chanukah celebration. That's when he looked up, to see that Taffy, had a guitar in her hand.

"Ah, someone to play the music for us. Do you mind?" Grandpa Boris asked.

"I don't know any Chanukah songs, but I'll try." Taffy replied, strumming a few cords on her guitar.

Boris cleared his throat, grabbed a hold of the Shammus, and then, he began.

_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah. (Amein)_

"Huh?" I asked in confusion, not understanding a single word Tommy's grandpa said.

"Mommy, I think Tommy's grandpa is an alien!" I whispered to my mommy.

"Oh no sweetie, what Tommy's grandpa just said was Hebrew don't ya know." My mommy replied.

"Hebrew?" I asked.

"It's the language spoken by Jewish people." My mommy replied.

"Allow me to translate." Said Tommy's grandma, as she took the book from Tommy's grandpa, and read out loud, the English translation.

_Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe_

_Who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded us_

_to light the lights of Chanukkah. (Amen)_

When Tommy's grandma was finished, his grandpa put the Shammus, back into the Menorah, and another prayer was sung.

"Didi, would you like to lead us in the next part?" Tommy's grandpa asked.

"It would be my pleasure dad." Didi replied, taking the Torah from her dad, and continuing to read in that Hebrew language.

_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh. (Amein)_

Then, Tommy's grandma said the English translation.

_Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe_

_Who performed miracles for our ancestors in those days at this time_

Then, Tommy's mommy, grandma, and grandpa, all sang the final prayer together. I learned later that night while we were all eating dinner, that the final prayer was called Shehecheyanu, which is only said on the first night of Chanukah.

_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh. (Amein)_

_Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe_

_who has kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season (Amen)_

After they finished singing their prayers, I couldn't help but turn to my friends, as I felt bad about what went down earlier that day. Realizing that there was no meany of Chanukah, I felt I'd better apologize.

"Hey Tommy, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said apologetically.

"That's ok. I'm sorry I gotted mad too. I guess, I was a bit cranky, as Jesse had given me a headache, and I was tired of everyone fighting and you agreeing with Angelica." Tommy said with a smile.

"Sorry I gave you a headache." Said Jesse apologetically.

"It's ok, after that nappy, my head is all better now." Said Tommy.

We all went around, and apologized to one another for our quarreling and bad behavior from earlier, and boy, did I feel much better after that.

"What happened here?" Peter asked, as he approached us to see what was going on.

I explained to Peter what went down earlier that day, and he was proud of us for apologizing to one another.

"So Peter, where were you all day?" Jesse asked.

"Where was I? I was helping Taffy at the homeless shelter, feed the people for Thanksgiving." Peter replied, scratching his forehead.

"And it appears that my day of servitude isn't finished, as I'm needed downstairs, so I'd better be heading down there, and help your dads and Bobby's uncle Ted, fix that fuse." Said Peter, as he left the room to head down to the basement.

"So how long do the candles stay lit?" I asked Tommy's grandpa.

"They should stay lit, for half an hour, but most candles in the traditional menorah, usually stay lit for an hour." Explained grandpa Boris.

And interestingly enough, as soon as the Shammus went out, the overhead lights came back on.

"Yay! Our daddies fixed the fuse! I knew my daddy could fix anything." I said with a smile.

"You got that right Bobby." My dad shouted as he was coming up the stairs of Tommy and Dil's basement.

"Well, now that the electricity is back on, we can finish preparing our Thanksgiving dinner. Unfortunately, the turk duck en won't be ready until ten thirty." Said Kira.

"Ten thirty at night?" All of the grown ups said in unison.

"Good thing we had the pups take a nap this afternoon then." Said Betty, as she headed into the kitchen, to help prepare the rest of the dinner.

"We never prepared a dessert though." Said Howard Deville.

"I've got you covered on that one. I helped to feed people at the homeless shelter today, and there was one apple pie left, so I brought it with me to tonight's festivities." Said Taffy.

"Wonderful! Apple pie is my favorite!" Said Peter.

"Apple pie, I hate apple pie." Snapped Angelica.

"You never know Angelica, you might like it if you give it a try. Some people like ice cream on top of theirs." Explained Peter.

"Really? Hmmm." Said Angelica, thinking.

Then, the grown ups came back into the living room, and Tommy and Dil's grandparents, handed them each a present.

"Why do Tommy and Dil get presents?" I asked.

"Oh, these are their Chanukah presents." Said Didi excitedly.

Tommy and Dil opened their presents. Dil got a Goober puzzle, while Tommy, got the new talking Captain Squash doll, that says ten different phrases.

"Hey! That's the Captain Squash doll I wanted." I said.

"Well, I'm sure Tommy will share with you if you ask nicely don't ya know." My mommy said.

"Tommy, can I see your new Captain Squash doll?" I asked.

"Sure!" Tommy replied, handing me the doll, as I squeezed its hand, and listened to the ten random phrases.

"What are we gonna do now Tommy, I'm getting bored." Said Jesse.

"Well, why don't we try our parade again." Said Tommy.

"I don't know Tommy, the lastest time it didn't work out so good." Said Chuckie.

"I know, but remember what Bobby's mommy said? If we come back to it later, maybe things will work out different nextest time." Said Tommy.

I decided to not say anything, and see if Tommy and my mommy were right. So we gathered up our dolls, and we put together our parade. Once we got together the order, I got the grown ups attention, and we entertained everybody with our parade, while we waited for dinner to be ready.

"The first hero to walk in our parade, is the famous, Captain Squash. He can say over ten different phrases!" I said, as I lead the line, and made the new Captain Squash doll of Tommy, talk as he passed by.

Behind Captain Squash, was Reptar, led by Tommy, then Robosnails, led by Phil and Lil, then Super Thing, led by Kimi, then Goober, led by Chuckie and Dil, then, Jesse and Zack marched in the parade, as Native Americans, and, while it pains me to have to do this, I knew Angelica would never live it down, so she finished off the parade, marching with Cynthia.

When we were finished with our parade, all of the grown ups, clapped and cheered for us.

"That parade, was as cute as a button, and the best g golly parade I've ever seen." Said my mommy, who gave me a hug.

"Thanks mommy, and, you were right, when you take a break from something that's frustrating you, and return to it later, it's easier to cooperate and put together your parade in a calm manner." I said.

"See? I knew that nap and break from everything was just what you needed." Said my mommy, giving me a hug.

Just then, we heard the oven timer go off in the kitchen, and we all headed into the other room, for a lovely Thanksgiving and Chanukah feast. We all gathered around the large round table in the center of the kitchen, and set before me, was a plate filled with an assortment of meats, something that looked like a pancake, and a helthing of my mom's corn pudding.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing to the pancake on my plate, as I had never heard of having pancakes on Thanksgiving before.

"That's called a lopca, or potato pancake sweetie. Tommy and Dil's mommy made it." My mommy replied.

"Yep, we sometimes bake and fry these, to remind us, of the oil that was used in the miracle of Chanukah." Explained Didi.

"Yep, and like I say every year, the miracle is, these pancakes have been clogging our peoples' arteries for thousands of years, yet, we survived." Said grandpa Boris, as he took another helthing of my mom's corn pudding, and spooned it on to his plate.

"This is an interesting pudding." Said grandma Minca.

"Glad you like it, it gives me a stomach ache." Said uncle Ted.

"Wow! So Chanukah fell on Thanksgiving this year." Said Chaz.

"Yes, but it hasn't fallen on Thanksgiving in one-hundred and twenty-five years." Replied Didi.

"Yep, and according to Jewish tradition, it won't happen again, for another seventy-thousand years." Said grandpa Boris.

"Actually, the next time it will happen, will be in the year 2070." Said Betty.

"And in the year 2165 after that." Added Howard Deville.

"Wow Tommy, Thanksgiving and Chanukah are cool!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"You said it Kimi." Zack replied.

"I'm thankful for all of this yummy food!" Said Jesse, throwing a potato pancake at Dil, who threw it back at him, landing on Jesse's head.

"I'm thankful for my brother Tommy!" Said Dil.

"I'm thankful that I made a bunch of great friends, like you guys." I said.

"I'm thankful to have you as a friend too." Said Tommy, smiling at me.

"Me too." Said Zack.

"I'm thankful to have my friends, and a new mommy and sister." Said Chuckie.

"Can we eat now?" Phil asked impatiently.

"Not yet Phillip, we've gots to say what we're thankful for." Said Lil.

"Well I'm thankful for Reptar!" Said Phil.

We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"And my friends, and, my sister." Said Phil.

"Well I'm thankful to have you too Phil." Said Lil with a smile.

"Let's eat!" Said Dil.

"You said it Dilly, let's eat." Said Tommy.

So we all ate our dinner, which consisted of duck, turkey, chicken, corn pudding, and potato pancakes, and after dinner, everyone who wanted apple pie, got a slice, but since there wasn't enough pie to go around, the rest of us, settled for ice cream, and Reptar popcickles.

Me? I had a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top, and a lime green Reptar popcickle.

Later, after our families helped clean up from dinner, me, my mom, my dad, my brothers and sister, and my uncle Ted, all headed back to our house. As mommy was tucking me into bed, I said something that made my mommy cry.

"You know what mommy?" I asked.

"What is it Bobby?" My mommy asked.

"I like celebrating Thanksgiving and Chanukah together. Can we celebrate Chanukah next year?" I asked.

"My little boy, wants to be a Jewish kid! Oh God help me." Said my mommy, as she started to cry.

"Why are you crying? At Chanukah, you get presents, and get to light candles!" I said.

"You'll understand when you're older Bobby. Now, we've had a very long day. It's time to go to sleep now don't ya know." Said my mommy.

"Well, at least there's no meany of Chanukah, that's out to destroy Thanksgiving." I said.

"No sweetie, it just happens, that the two holidays fell on the same day this year, and I hope this is one holiday, you will never forget." Said my mommy.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Derek griped.

"Derek's right, you two have had a g golly long day today. Lights out boys." Said my mommy, as she blew us a kiss, turned out the lights, and closed the door.

End of Bobby POV

Return to the present, Jackie's room, December 24, 2013

"And that's the story, of how two holidays, collided." Said Bobby to Jackie, as he concluded his story.

"What a lovely story Bobby." Said Jackie.

"I knew you'd like it." Bobby replied.

Just then, he overheard Martha calling him to come downstairs.

"Bobby, it's time for us to go! We need to be at your Aunt Ruth's for her Christmas party in fifteen minutes!" Shouted Martha.

"Coming mom." Bobby shouted, as he got up from the floor, to head out of Jackie's room.

"Well, Merry Christmas Bobby." Said Jackie, as she came up behind Bobby.

"Merry Christmas Jackie." Bobby replied, turning around to stare at Jackie.

"I have something for you." Said Jackie.

"Really? What?" Bobby asked.

Jackie reached in, and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheak.

"Yuck!" Said Bobby, in response to the kiss.

"Well, I'm gonna miss you Bobby, but I'm glad you have all sorts of new friends to play with." Said Jackie.

"Me too, and don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back to visit soon." Bobby replied.

"Bobby, get your G golly butt down here right now!" Martha shouted.

"I've gotta go, bye." Said Bobby, as he ran out of Jackie's room, down the stairs, where he met his mom at the bottom.

The Generics then left Jackie's house, piled into the car, and drove off to Aunt Ruth's house for her Christmas party, singing Jolly Old Saint Nicholas on the way there.

And this, ends the story. Stay tuned, for the epilogue.

Author's Note: First of all, I should let you all know, that a turk duck en, does indeed exist, as my cousins have had it at their Thanksgiving feasts in the past. Also, while I'm not Jewish, I kept thinking, the Chanukah episode of Rugrats, definitely took place on the last day of Chanukah, since all of the candles on the menorah were lit. So I thought, how about showing what happens at the first night's celebration, to the best of my ability. My apologies to any Jews reading this story, if I got anything out of order in terms of those prayers, or got anything mixed up. I also thought, since on Bobby's World, they didn't celebrate anything other than the traditional holidays we celebrate, like Christmas, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Valentine's Day, now that they've met the rugrats, why not expand Bobby's horizons a bit.


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5, Epilogue

"Well, that's it for our story. So Bobby, what did you think of Chanukah?" Howie asked.

"It was cool!" Bobby replied.

"And do you remember what the miracle of Chanuikah is?" Howie asked.

"Yeah! As soon as the first candle was lit, Peter, Taffy, and Uncle Ted, showed up for Thanksgiving dinner and Chanukah!" Bobby replied.

"Now Bobby, that's not the miracle of Chanukah." Replied Howie.

"It's what happened in our story." Said Bobby.

"Yeah, well, it did happen in our story, but, well, it's time for us to go." Said Howie.

"Ok, well, goodbye everybody." Said Bobby.

"Don't you wanna say something else?" Howie asked.

"But you just said it's time for us to go." Said Bobby.

"I know I said that, but, don't you think we should say something, oh, I don't know, like wishing our readers, a happy holiday season?" Asked Howie.

"Well ok then, Happy Holidays. Happy Thanksgiving. Happy Chanukah. Merry Christmas. Happy Qwanza. Happy Earth Day. Happy Birthday." Said Bobby.

"Bobby, Bobby, that's enough." Said Howie.

But Bobby didn't stop, he kept going, wishing everybody every holiday in the book, from Valentine's Day, all the way up to Halloween.

"Well, I guess we're out of here. Until next time, this is all of us from Rugrats and Bobby's World saying, happy holidays, and, goodbye." Said Howie.

The End

Author's Note: So, Bobby's World fans, did you notice how I began and ended this story, just as an episode of Bobby's World usually began and ended, with Howie and Bobby, talking to one another during the prologue and epilogue? What did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue to do all future Bobby's World stories, both regular and crossover in this fashion? Please let me know in your reviews, and if you liked it, then this tradition, shall continue from now on! Hope you enjoyed the story, and, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon!


End file.
